Different Ways
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Amy is bored one rainy day, then Sonic shows her a page from a magazine that there are different ways to ... 'eat a girl out' and leads to some lemony goodness. Rated MA for certain parts..


**This is going to be an **_**EXTREMELY HARDCORE LEMON!!**_

_so._ **BRACE YOUSELF. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter. They belong to certain companies.**

**Ages:  
Sonic: 20  
Amy: 17**

**-- **_**Different Ways **_--

The sakura hedgehog deeply sighed. She was sitting in the chair, looking outside the window, watching the little droplets of water fall from the clouds. It had been an extremely gloomy week. It was supposed to be _Summer_, not Fall. It had been around in the high 50's and the low 60's all week, and it was raining, with a few thunderstorms rolling by.

She sighed again. "There's nothing to do when there's rain.." She took another sip of her hot chocolate. She didn't know why, but she's always getting cold when there's rain, so you'll be seeing Amy Rose on a rainy day...wearing a blanket around her shoulders, and drinking hot chocolate.

"There are some things to do.." Sonic came into the room where Amy was at, overhearing her complaint.

"I know...but those things are boring things."

"There are a couple things I could think of that aren't boring."

"Like what?"

"Well let's see, there's video games, the computer, television."

"What if the power goes off?"

"...Um, Gameboy/DS games, laptop if you have one, and a lot of other things."

"...Oh. Well, what if you don't wanna do all that stuff?"

"..Then you're emo." She sweat dropped and looked back at looking outside. Sonic merely shrugged and sat down on the couch, reading a magazine he randomly found. The two hedgehog were a lot closer than before. Amy still loves Sonic, though she stopped the chasing and fangirlish stuff because she just recently noticed that Sonic didn't like it, and thought she was getting annoying herself.

Amy's clothes changed from that raggy old red dress, to even more mature clothes. And because the dress wouldn't fit her anymore. She now wore a yellow dress with tiny straps, the dress had darker yellow flower designs spotted in random places, yellow sandals, and a yellow headband. The dress was a bit silky, but not like hardcore silk. The dress showed off her curves a little, which made guys fall for her even more.

But nowadays, it seems that they want girls for sex only...She sighed again.

"Will you stop the sighing? It's getting a bit annoying.."

"Sorry.. I'm just so BORED! I don't know what to do.." Sonic rolled his eyes. Then he flipped the page and it really caught his attention. The title was; _**Different Ways to 'Eat Out' a Girl.**_ He then looked at Amy and smirked evily.

"I know something that _we_ could do.." She looked at him brightly.

"Really? What?" He handed her the magazine.

"Read this page, and then go to my room." He then left. Amy read the page...

_**10 minutes later...**_

She finished the page with an open mouth and widened eyes. "Sonic wants to eat me out..?" She got up with shaky legs and went to his bedroom, with Sonic watching TV. He then looked at her and smiled.

"You enjoy reading?"

"...Do you wanna eat me out..?"

"Why not? It could be fun," Sonic suggested as he closed and locked the door.

"I don't know .."

"Many girls say it feels good. I think about 80 percent," he explained, while picking Amy up and carrying her to the bed, placing her on the comfy bed.

"R-Really?" He nodded as he started to take off her dress, with Amy barely noticing. He saw this and smirked. He took off her bra and panties and looked at her figure. He raised an eyebrow. Amy had the perfect hourglass figure...

_What a hardcore figure.. _He thought as he laid Amy down and spread her legs, slowly kissing it...then, suddenly, he licked it.

"OH MY GOD!" The light rose hedgehog screamed. He just simply pushed Amy back down. He kissed it hard and stroked her 'love button' with his wet tongue, making Amy whimper and twitch. He then suckled it a little, then licked it, then again and again; like a pattern. Then she couldn't handle it anymore, so she let out her juices, with Sonic licking them up.

"Well that's one way," he told her, licking his lips.

"How many ways are there?"

"Four."

"Lord no." Sonic smiled, then he grabbed her and and turned her body so that she was laying on her stomach. He then got on top of her, but facing her arse and her button. This way, he can eat her button out and grab her butt at the same time.

He started to kiss her flower then groped her ample derriere. She moaned as Sonic snaked his tongue inside her button. He wiggled his tongue, making her moan with ecstasy.

"Are you enjoying this so far?" He asked.

"I.. can't really think.. anymore, Sonic." He chuckled at Amy's response.

"Wanna do the original '69' position?"

"I don't know how to do blow jobs.."

"Oh, you just simply do what I do to you. Except you have it in your mouth.."

"Oh...well, just don't 'let go' in me...'cause I don't want to taste it.." Sonic smiled.

"Okay." Amy turned so she was laying on her back and took a deep breath and got ready for Sonic's member. He laid down on her again, his manhood in front of her face. She softly held it in her hands, took a deep breath again and put it in her mouth, as Sonic began to eat her out. She tried swirling her tongue around it, and was happy when she heard him moan, so she did it more. Then she started sucking it, making him like it even more.

Sonic smiled of how brave Amy was to do such a thing. He then licked her clit, hearing moans emerging from Amy. He wriggled his tongue on it, making her go crazy. Pretty soon, she orgasmed, which means Sonic is coming soon too. She gave it one last lick before he pulled out and basically just orgasmed a little on the bed.

"One more." He winked. She just merely nodded. He got ahold of her legs and lifted them up, and placed them on his shoulders and held her waist. He practically dug his mouth inside her button since it was easier to do so. He gave it kisses and licks and sucked it most of the time. Amy was merely screaming and moaning, which turns him on, so very much. He pushed his tongue deeper into her vay jay jay and circled it, making her gasp with pleasure. She orgasmed soon, with Sonic licking up her juices.

But Amy didn't want it to end so soon. "Please...keep going...don't stop." Sonic smirked. He inserted his index finger in her and did the original inside and out. Amy was gasping and moaning, which made Sonic even more hornier, so he inserted his middle finger, and then licking her clit. Amy was making 'oh's and 'mmm's sounds. This action made her legs twitch a little, and made her button a bit hot, reaching her climax soon. She let out a loud moan after she came.

Sonic pulled his fingers out and looked at Amy and chuckled. Her face was really red from everything. "Are you ready for the _real_ deal now?"

Amy gulped and hesitated for a moment to think about it. She thought about all the things Sonic have done to her. She imagined how it would be like if they had sex...their hands stroking all over the place...their sweat dripping from their backs and chests...The two connected by love...their hot breaths tingling their skins...their warm lips touching...bodies rubbing against each other...

"Oh my god..." She almost fainted at the thought of that. "Please.." The blue hedghehog smiled.

"Lemme get a condom first." Amy chuckled. He brought in a watermelon flavored condom, which made her crazy, because that's her favorite flavor. He placed the rubber onto him and positioned 'it' in front of her love hole. He gave Amy a nice, long kiss before going into her. Her heart basically skipped when she felt it go inside. He broke her hymen, which made Amy bite her lip in pain. She also formed a tear, but Sonic kissed it away.

"Don't worry...I'll go easy. Don't cry, please.." he whispered to her in such a sweet and soft voice that it made her smile from ear to ear. She stroked his masculine arms, telling him that she'll be okay and to go on.

Sonic started off slow with the usual out and in thrusts, kissing her neck as he went. Amy whispered in his ear to go a bit faster, and he did. Amy moaned as she wrapped her arms around Sonic and kissed those wonderful warm lips of his. He kissed back with going a bit harder, making her tighten up a little. He moved one hand to one of her mounds and played with it a little. He tweaked her nipple and then groped her whole breast.

"Mmm, Sonic..." She softly muttered as he kissed her collarbone and her chest, then her forehead. She kissed his chest, with her hands stroking it also. Then she kissed him hard once again, never wanting them to part. He went a bit faster, emerging a few moans from Amy and grunts from Sonic. He got goosebumps when he felt Amy's hot breath run through him. Sonic pulled away so he can tell her something.

"Amy...I-I'm so glad we're together like this...I-I have a confession to make.."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I love you.. I loved you since the day we met.. When I saw you, you were so beautiful, I was at a loss for words.. and I thought we weren't going to be together like this because I was afraid you'd find someone else...but here we are now, making love..." Amy started crying after Sonic's confession.

"Sonic.. I love you too.. I would never be with someone else...only with you, and I never gave up."

"And I'm grateful for that.." After that sentence, they both flinched as their climax came. Sonic wished he didn't have to use a condom...but he didn't want to take the risk of Amy getting pregnant. He wasn't exactly ready for a family...yet, anyway..

He pulled away from her and discarded the condom to the nearest wastebasket, and pushed a button that turned off the lights. He pulled the covers over them and cuddled with Amy. They both formed a toothy smile and gave each other a final kiss before going to sleep.

"I love you.." they whispered at the same time and smiled, then drifted off to sleep..

* * *

**Idk why I'm making so many words, yet I make the selection short... T.T**

**ANYWAY, I hope you lemon readers enjoyed this! :D Review lots please!**


End file.
